Nightwolf/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"''Nightwolf is one of few Earthrealm mortals with a strong connection to the spirit world. A powerful Native American shaman, he is guided by the empyrean forces and communes with divine beings such as Haokah, known to the East as Raiden. Nightwolf's devotion allows the Spirits to work through him, granting him unnatural long life and ethereal weapons to kombat the darkness that threatens mortal-kind. In the coming crisis, however, it is not Nightwolf's arsenal that will alter fate. His faith in the Spirits will inspire those who have lost hope." '' Storyline Nightwolf appears during the first Mortal Kombat tournament. When Scorpion is brought out to fight, Nightwolf is his second opponent. Scorpion believes that Nightwolf dishonors his kind by not seeking retribution, and defeats him in battle. Nightwolf is seen after Liu Kang successfully defeats Shang Tsung. Although he participated on Earthrealm's behalf, Nightwolf is not shown as having attended the ceremony for Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy. Nightwolf does not appear again until the Earthrealm invasion. After Kurtis Stryker defeats Ermac in the Subway, Nightwolf appears and asks Stryker to join the Earthrealm warriors in an attempt to defeat Shao Kahn. Nightwolf then appears as Cyber Sub-Zero is reprogrammed. When Raiden receives another vision, Nightwolf asks Raiden what he has seen. The Earth warriors are informed of the Soulnado, and Nightwolf joins Cyber Sub-Zero in an attempt to stop Quan Chi. Nightwolf battles Quan Chi and defeats him, and then is attacked by Noob Saibot. Nightwolf defeats Noob and launches him into the Soulnado, causing it to disappear. Nightwolf returns to the Earth warriors with the news, but Raiden sees that his amulet is still breaking. When the Lin Kuei cyborgs ambush the Earth warriors, Nightwolf faces Cyrax, then Sektor in kombat, defeating both. After all of the cyborgs are defeated, Sindel appears and begins to kill most of the Earth warriors. Nightwolf then faces Sindel, and eventually is forced to sacrifice his life to obliterate her. Nightwolf's soul is later seen in the possession of Quan Chi, and is defeated by Raiden. Endings * '''Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "It took all of Nightwolf's power to destroy Shao Kahn. His spirit guide, the wolf, had aided him in the battle, but in the aftermath its presence was no longer felt. Nightwolf returned to his home, seeking the elders' help in reconnecting to the spirit world. During their ritual, his wolf returned to him--changed. Shao Kahn had tethered his soul to the wolf spirit in order to cheat death. Now corrupted with Shao Kahn's evil, Nightwolf has transformed into his Animality, his bite converting his victims into subservient lycanthropes. Through Nightwolf, Shao Kahn will conquer Earthrealm one mortal at a time." Character Relationships *Defeated by Scorpion in the first Mortal Kombat tournament. *Cheered for Liu Kang during the finals of the tournament. *Recruited Kurtis Stryker to fight for Earthrealm. *Urged Cyber Sub-Zero to flee the graveyard. *Defeated Quan Chi. *Fought with Noob Saibot, who was then tossed into a Soulnado. *Defeated Cyrax and Sektor. *Defeated Sindel, but was forced to sacrifice himself to destroy her. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Forced by Quan Chi to fight Raiden in the Netherrealm. *Defeated by Raiden. Gallery Mortal Kombat (2011) Bo Rai Cho, Cyrax and Nightwolf dead.PNG|Nightwolf dead on the Pyramid of Argus Scorp_vs_Nightwolf_-_Cópia.png|Nightwolf faces Scorpion Nightwolf VS Noob Saibot.png|Nightwolf battles Noob Saibot Nightwolf VS Cyrax.png|Nightwolf fights Cyrax Cyber_Sub-Zero_Faces_Sindel.png|Nightwolf engages Sindel Nightwolf VS Sindel.png|Nightwolf attacks Sindel Tumblr_lkn9jvvYtg1qzpwt1.jpg|Nightwolf resurrected by Quan Chi Mortal Kombat X Screenshot 2015-03-31-18-19-51-1.jpg|Revenant Nightwolf Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline